oasis_smpfandomcom-20200214-history
Religions of Oasis
Oasis SMP avidly worships sheep as the one truly dominant species. As such, there are various dietys spread throughout the land. Some would question the validity of this logic, but most merely accept the one true species as superior and give offerings on a regular basis to ensure things like healthy crop seasons, safe sea faring journeys and even healthy children in the near future. Regardless of this, however, there are a few alternative religions that always do tend to crop up in any society. Oasis is no different. Everyone in Oasis is accepting of this fact and never puts anyone else down for their religious beliefs or practices, whether they be cultic or realistic. The Sheep Queen Just as people have accepted the sheep as the one true saviour, all have accepted Lina (Lina is no longer izumi4kona, she is now LinaVoltage) as the one leader of the sheep. Whilst all worship the sheep, the sheep worship Lina, and Lina proceeds to worship some as of yet unknown string of deitys, potentially potato based. Lina often sits in the sky, watching over her people as they graze in reverence of her presence. As of yet, nobody has attempted to usurp her throne, but the prophecies foretell the day the Sheep Queen is overthrown. It is theorized this day will come in the year 2015, month of February, on the 6 day of the month. In the event that this "anti christ" does indeed rise up to take the throne, the denizens of the sheepkingdom will rise up to defend their benevolent leader, which is foretold to begin the four day war between God and Demi-God. The writings on this are limited, and as such more information will be contributed as it is decifered. Other Commonly Accepted Dietys Apart from sheep, there are many places of worship in Oasis. One such place is the Farm Cult, which was founded on the belief in potatos. Many people have framed pictures of potatos in their houses, often in their own room and surounded by "candles" as a private way of worship. Once a year there is a public ceremony held in which the denizens of Oasis gather and worship the potato gods and godess'. Another common face of worship would be pumpkins. Although only a fletchling religion, spearheaded by one fanatic known as Shnoork, the followers are no less devout than those worshipping the sheep. Common preactice in this religion is to wear a pumpkin on ones head and prance around a public pumpkin patch, as well as various other public places that can tend to be high density locations. Currently there is only one member, however. Other forms of worship include The Almighty Helix, Hammers of the Ban, Gooomy, Gold and even the elusive "Paxcrow", which dissapeared upon the movement to the new map in 1.7. More often than not, people develop a blend of various religions to worship and pray to. For example, one would maintain a herd of sheep feeding them potatos and naming them all Helix in reverence of all three religious sects.